irylliafandomcom-20200213-history
History of Iryllia
The history of Iryllia is quite long and begins Early micronational history Time period: 28.11.2010-2.7.2011 The first parts seceeded from Slovakia on 28th November 2010 as the Kingdom of Rytierohrad. On 29th November, a rebellion created the Republic of Andyria. It won the following civil war and the Izbiac Republic was entablished. On the 30th November its president claimed some more land and created the Zapotôčkan Federal Republic, which was reformed on the 3rd December into the Zapotôčkan and Izerniac Federal Republic. On the December 12th the Federal Republic reformed back into a kingdom and so the Isarnian kingdom entablished. Principality of Cotinia Time period:28.12.2010-2.1.2011 On the 28th December the Isarnian kingdom reformed into the Principality of Cotinia and claimed more land. On 31st December 2010 the Republic of Tatinia occupied Izba. After the president of Tatinia saw that there was chaos in Izba , he a small part of it. Prince Eduard declared war on the Republic of Tatinia. Few minutes after Cotinia declared war, the Tatinian defeated the Cotinians at the Battle of Adyr. The Cotinian Prince fled. Tatinian forces occupied the municipalities of Adyr and Calir and parts of the Raroh,Skrin and Novostol municipalities. Few minutes after the battle of Adyr, the Price reorganized his units. When the Tatinian forces arrived, Eduard tried to surround them by his forces from Priokno, Astal and Postel.However, the Cotinian forces were utterly defeated. The Prince fled to Priokno, which became his capital for a half an hour. After seeing such powerful resistance, the Tatinian president decided to divide Izba. After they met at Izba , large chunks of land, of former Cotinian land were occupied by Tatinia, including Skrin, Postel and Raroh. However, Cotinia gained control over Novostol, Ralo and Noerthern Scrin. The Prince claimed two provinces on the 1st January: Livinia and Vevez. Holy Euramerican Empire time period:2.1.2011-25.4.2011 After Cotinia reformed on the 2nd January into the Holy Euramerican Empire, Eduard I. Became the emperor on the 3rd January for "insuffiency of candidates", declaring that a new election will take place after there will be enough candidates. The republic was founded on 1st February 2011. Kingdom of Ponitria Time period:25.4.2011-2.7.2011 The Kingdom of Ponitira was founded during the so-called Royal Revolution.It adopted a new flag, the white-yellow-green tricoulour and was composed of states and provinces. The provinces copied the Slovak district borders and were only as zones of influence, out of the states the most active was the Principality of isarnia, with a yellow-oange flag charge with a lion. It was the precursor of most of modern modern Iryllian nations. On the 29th April, the National Football and Baseball teams have played their first match.The King has restricted all gunpowder weapons, and the Prime minister has recognized many macronations. On the 30th April, the number of citizens has reached 3.The King has led an expedition to Lesser Isarnia. A new state, the Duchy of Alpenhof, has joined the Kingdom. On the 1st May, the micronation has started a website. The 1st Besdomowcian war started on the 8th May 2011. It started because the Besdomowcii did not withdraw from the Lipanovsk municipality. Instead, they created their own state, the Besdomowcian Peoples' Republic. There were two battles in the war: the battle of Lipanovska won by Ponitria and the battle of valver won by the Besdomowcii. The war ended after the the Besdomowcii moved somewhere else De iure federations Time period: 2.7.2011-1.9.2011 This era in Spring 2011 inclueeds the times of Quertinia and Slavinsk Germanic period Time period: 1.9.2011-20.11.2011 The Germanic period was a short era in autumn 2011 when the Iryllian area came under heavy Germanic influence. Holy Roman Empire Time period: 1.9.2011-28.9.2011 Main article: Holy Roman Empire of the German and Slovak People Metonia Time period:28.9.2011-20.11.2011 Main article: Metonia Izkania and Slevania Time period:20.11.2011-23.9.2012 Izkania Time period: 20.11.2011-9.3.2012 Main article: Izkania Slevania Time period: 9.3.2012-23.9.2012 Narentia Time period: 23.9.2012-1.9.2014 Main article: Narentian Federation Rebel Era Time period: 23.9.2012-16.4.2013 See also: Slevan Reaction, Iryllian Armed Rebellion, Independent State of Lasavia Narentian Civil War Time period:16.4.2013-17.5.2013 Main article: Narentian Civil War Regionalism Time period : 17.5.2013-1.6.2014 Regionalism is the period in fromer Narentia with some states declared independence and joined Narentia some states declared inderpendence from Narentia but most of them re joined Narentia in Jadranskan history this states are known as one day states the states are *Republic of Srnska Krajina * Republic of srnska * Despotate of Mysdobrey Nadeye (formed by Krapinians) * Orthodox kingdom of Narentia (Theocratic state). Breakup of Narentia Time period: 1.6.2014-1.9.2014 Main article: Breakup of Narentia The first tensions can be seen already in the Narentian Presidential Elections 2014 campaign , followed by the 2014 Narentian riots escalating the tensions Recent Declarations of independence of various Iryllian states: #Republic of Srnska in the last week of August #Jadranska Confederation which later reformed into the Republic of Jadranska #Principality of Virdo which later merged with the Aikavian Federation # The Hetmanate of Kazania declared independence from Slovak-controled Lasvar Republic Start of Operation Iryllian Peace Formation of the Subenian Republic Nivna Luka conflict crossover with the Subene War Battle of Zhergrom Subenian Era Breakup of Subenia Second wave of Declarations of independence of various Iryllian states: #Republic of Skarajevo in the last week of November #Republic of Nýsna in the last week of November #Kazania December #Iryllian Soviet Republic December Also failed declarations #Preskovan Republic Destroyed by Nysna #Musrati Republic Destroyed by Skarajevo Category:History